


In His Eyes, There's Magic

by smallchittaphon



Series: Blue Blossoming [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jungwoo feels it, stirring, whirling and floating-- he doesn't know why but he thinks it's love.





	In His Eyes, There's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is before the next installment of this [series](https://goo.gl/Mj819e). 
> 
> -implied character death

Jungwoo hears about Dongyoung when he’s 11. 

Dongyoung is the talk of their coven, becoming the youngest summoning witch. He’s a natural, he’s bright and charismatic and when he comes to Jungwoo’s after school spell practice group to help, Jungwoo is starstruck. Jungwoo feels as though Dongyoung’s level of smarts is unreachable. 

Their coven residence stretches along two lakes, tucked semi-deep into the woods that are just a tad off of the main town but still close enough that the coven kids can attend regular school instead of being home schooled. Being out here leave them room to hold festivals and especially to a coven where summoning witches are their pride and joy, celebrating them is a given. 

Jungwoo remembers the next summoning festival in the middle of autumn. All the trees are red, brown and crisp, the sun is warm but the wind nips at their cheeks. Jungwoo has two projects due next week but it’s friday and Dongyoung is running around with Gongmyung before the festival starts, all eyes watching. All the girls in Jungwoo’s spell class murmur and talk, their heart swooning over the new potential coven leader of their generation. Younghoon and Changmin tell Jungwoo that maybe they could end up being the new coven leader not Dongyoung-- but Jungwoo thinks that unrealistic. 

The festival is the best one Jungwoo can remember. Dongyoung summons fireflies, twinkling and the field glows beautiful. It’s comfortable. Jungwoo knows then that he idolizes that kind of power.

-

As the coven expands, as their powers grow, they’re classified into their positions and they go into training specifics. 

Jungwoo ends up in summoning class with Younghoon and Changmin, all okay at it but Dongyoung in their class too. Everyone is awestruck, someone already so powerful like that doesn’t need to be in class. They should be defending the coven already. Jungwoo’s had years to settle his excitement, he’s grown up—he’s almost 18 now. His admiration turned into stubborn competitiveness and that makes him strive to be the best. Changmin tells him he wishes he could be that way but everytime Dongyoung summons something bigger than before, he’s breathless. 

It’s kinda ironic that Dongyoung is partnered with him for this term. 

He comes home from school, homework almost all done when his coven classes start after dinner. He’s got a room up in the 4th wing of their land, tucked in a dark corner of the third floor with Juyeon as his roommate but he rarely notices him given he’s never there and Changmin always is. It over looks the little isle in the middle of the bigger lake, away from the field where everyone rests leisurely. A great place for solidarity and peace of mind. Jungwoo thanks the universe that it’s friday and they don’t have class. 

He’s already got a plan, to be in bed but 7pm with a tv shows he’s been meaning to get in to and hopefully fall asleep by 11. Dongyoung has other plans. Jungwoo sighs, pjs on when Dongyoung knocks on his room door. He peeks his head in, curious expression and Jungwoo stares. 

Dongyoung’s known for having a tightly knitted friend circle, he doesn’t really talk to anyone else outside of class so the fact that  _ the Kim Dongyoung _ ,  _ future coven leader _ is standing in Jungwoo’s room is mind boggling. “Yes?” Jungwoo asks.

Dongyoung presses his lips straight. He looks younger when he does that, his cheeks puffing out. He doesn’t look 20, well he’s only been 20 for a couple weeks. “This is weird to say but I think we should hangout.”

Jungwoo blinks, “ _ Outside _ of class?”

“Outside of class.” Dongyoung releases the tension in his body then. Jungwoo looks at him,  _ really _ takes the time to look at Dongyoung standing in the middle of his room. It’s a weird feeling in his stomach that starts when he realizes he doesn’t really  _ hate _ Dongyoung-- he still has a hint of admiration shining through and Jungwoo thinks he should take that and run with it. “I guess we could go see a movie.” 

“Tonight?” Dongyoung asks, his voice a little higher in pitch, the excitement obvious. Jungwoo shrugs, “We could?” 

Dongyoung smiles, “I’d like that.”

Jungwoo thinks he could like that too.

-

Jungwoo learns to get use to Dongyoung.

Dongyoung sticks to him and they grow. Jungwoo likes to hangout by the dock with Dongyoung, both of them throwing around sparks of light and talking. Dongyoung teaches him how to summon better, enough to heal himself after and in turn, Jungwoo teaches Dongyoung how to loosen up and be young. Jungwoo goes to school, comes home to hangout with Dongyoung inbetween spell classes and he repeats the next day. Jungwoo graduates with honors, he goes to prom with his school friends and Dongyoung is still there-- still encouraging and radiant. Jungwoo realizes soon this is something more.

When his first summoning festival rolls around, the nerves build up. They build up so much that he messes up during his part in the performance and it leaves a pain in his chest-- it feels like his throats closing in. He takes the compliments from the coven members lightly as he goes through the night. When it ends, he goes to the one place he feels most comfortable in.

Dongyoung signs, kicking a pebble into the lake off the dock and Jungwoo sniffles in response—curling his sweater over himself more. Dongyoung drops a kroger bag by Jungwoo and sits. The crickets sing their song as they sit in silence. Dongyoung clears his throat, “There’s Fritos, jalapeño cheese dip and a liter of sprite in there for you. I know they’re your favorites.”

Jungwoo glances at the bag, “This isn’t gonna fix the fact that I embarrassed myself at the summoning festival. Maybe Max was right, maybe I’m a follower not a leader.” 

“Jungwoo,” Dongyoung starts, his voice strong and clear in Jungwoo’s ear. “You’ve proven time and time again you’re a great summoning witch. Just because you got a little stage fright at your first summoning festival doesn’t mean it the end of the world.” 

Jungwoo clears his throat, he knows Dongyoung is right. “Sure feels like the end of the world.” Dongyoung chuckles then, leans into Jungwoo with ease and Jungwoo leans back. He likes this, the two of them here. Jungwoo feels it, stirring, whirling and floating— he doesn’t know why but he thinks it’s love. Dongyoung gives him a soft smile, a twinkle in his eyes while he summons a rose, pink and vibrant. Jungwoo smiles back taking the rose in his hands and Dongyoung goes for it; Dongyoung kisses him first.

-

Being with Dongyoung is like being his friend except there’s spontaneous kissing and he’s more attentive—his imploring eyes are always looking at you. Jungwoo realizes quick that it’s a rushing feeling in his stomach, the whooshing wind sound constantly in his ear when Dongyoung’s around. Dongyoung smiles and hugs and kisses and touches. Jungwoo wakes up in room, dim morning sun rising, extra body heat and Dongyoung’s soft breathing. Every morning at 7:15 on the dot, he jolts wake, no real reason to be up but he checks— checks to see if he’s really here, with Dongyoung before he’s snuggling right back to go to sleep. Dongyoung wakes him a quarter till noon with a soft voice and even softer kisses that turn into great morning sex on occasion and Jungwoo thinks  _ nothing could get better than this. _

But something could get worse.

-

Druids. 

They’re despicable, know for using witchcraft for dark intentions. Most of them having been captured long before Jungwoo was born, there’s always a lingering possibility of them attacking. He’s taught his whole life that Druids aren’t witches, they’re shells of them, selfish and harmful. They do what they please just to destroy and destroy. 

So when his coven is attacked, his blood runs cold. There’s maybe only 5 druids, their coven should be able to stop them but they can’t—not with dark magic like this. He doesn’t know what to do but hide, he hides like a coward. He can hear shrieks and crying and destruction. He just wants it to end. 

Changmin hides Jungwoo with Younghoon before running off. Jungwoo  _ almost _ stops him but he can’t, his body stiffens and he wishes Changmin would’ve but a sleep spell on him too. He hears crashing and shouting down the hall and then the door to the room slams open then close. He holds his breath, “Jungwoo?!” Dongyoung whispers-hisses. 

“Dongyoung!” Jungwoo wails back, pushing the closest door ajar so he can see Dongyoung. Dongyoung looks fine, his hair ruffled and dirt on his pants but he looks better than Changmin when he came up from being in the loft. Dongyoung kisses him, “Are you hurt?”

Jungwoo shakes his head, “Changmin hid me before the druid made it up here. Are you hurt?” 

“No.” Dongyoung response, glancing towards the room door. There’s still banging and screaming, it’s awful. “We need to leave.” Dongyoung states, already making his way to check the window. Jungwoo shakes his head, he points to Younghoon. “I promised Changmin I’d stick with Younghoon.”

Dongyoung stiffens. “I don’t even know why there’s druids even here but I promised Changmin I’d be here when he gets back— _ if _ he gets back.” Jungwoo’s eyes water, his heart beating fast and his breaths come out shaky. Dongyoung looks at him, coldness in his eyes and his jaw set, “They’re here for me.”

Jungwoo wipes his eyes, shaking his head. “No! Druids just attack for the sake for attacking. We learned this back in—”

“Jungwoo!” Dongyoung shouts. “I know it’s because of me. That druid in my room told me so.” Fear washes over Jungwoo. “Why you?”

Dongyoung sighs, “My magic. It’s desirable. They—they gave me time to come convince you to come with us.”

_ Us?  _ “ _ Us?!  _ You already group yourself with—with  _ those _ disgusting monsters?!” Jungwoo fumes, pushing at Dongyoung’s chest and he doesn’t try but he summons a demon. It creeps up the wall in a shadow and Dongyoung damns it away before Jungwoo’s emotions fuel it more. This isn’t _ his _ Dongyoung. “Either I refuse to join them or our coven ceases to exist. I asked about you, you can come or…”

“Or what?” Jungwoo whispers, his eyes not meeting Dongyoung’s but he knows what he’s going to say. “I have to kill you.” Jungwoo hears that whooshing sound in his ears but it feels bad, this  _ is  _ a bad feeling. His palms get sweaty, “Then kill me.”

Dongyoung jerks back, face surprise before he's frowning. He’s mad, there’s dimness in his eyes and Jungwoo feels empty. But Jungwoo steps forward, pushes Dongyoung’s shoulder and he cries. “Kill me then!” His vision gets blurry and Dongyoung’s breath hitches. Jungwoo crashes into him, crying and Dongyoung holds him. It feels like the end, it truly feels like this is where they end, where  _ it _ ends. Dongyoung squeezes him tight, nose nuzzling into Jungwoo’s hair and Jungwoo leans into the touch. Dongyoung feels like home, like warmth, like youth. Dongyoung reminds him of good times and it makes it harder to let him go. “I love you.” Dongyoung whispers. 

Jungwoo shuts his eyes tight, his mind swirling and he hiccups. “I love you too.” and then his mind goes blanks.

  
( _ When Jungwoo wakes up, there’s a throbbing pain in his head and when he turns to look at Younghoon, he isn’t breathing. Jungwoo learns then that Dongyoung spared him but not Younghoon. _ )


End file.
